Fall From Grace
by Neverwhere Chaos Mode
Summary: Harry Potter is guilty of murder. Admittedly it was only some Death Eaters, but Fudge isn't buying it. Five years later, Harry snaps under the pressure.
1. The Letter

  
Those of you who are following the rest of my work are probably wondering where updates for my other stories are. Well, they're coming, but they'll take longer. If you read my other work, be sure to check my author's profile for how reviews will be handled from now on. If you're only here for this fic, don't worry about it. I'll either handle review replies in e-mail form, like Dragons and Heroes, or I might actually break down and write them at the bottom of my chapters like everyone else.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. As much as would like to, I don't.  
  
Prologue - The Letter  
  
From the moment I woke up, I knew it. Something was wrong. I couldn't quite place what it was, but there was an ugly feeling in my stomach that just wouldn't go away. Something that screamed at me to do something before it was too late.  
  
But it was already too late.  
  
Filled with a nameless dread, I got up slowly, and proceeded to get dressed for the day, hoping that the feeling was just nerves and nothing else.  
  
But it was the worst day of my life; I just didn't know it yet.  
  
I brushed my bushy hair into something resembling order and slowly exited the girl's dormitories. I spotted Ron waiting down in the common room, pacing back and forth nervously. The youngest Weasley male looked up as I approached. He ran over, a bit frantic.  
  
"Hermione, where's Harry? Have you seen him?"  
  
The feeling in my stomach was no longer nameless as the floor seemed to tilt under me for a second. I thought back to the last time I had seen him, in the library, early the night before.  
  
"Harry, are you _still_ studying?"  
  
I couldn't believe that those words were coming out of _my_ mouth of all people's. But they were. I'll be the first to admit that I probably study a little too much. Better too much than not at all, right? But what Harry had been doing this year was beyond even me. Even I need some time away from books. Harry hadn't been doing anything since we started sixth year _but_ study.  
  
Harry hadn't come to the Burrow, or Grimmauld Place for that matter, this summer, and had gone shopping for school supplies alone against any probable advice. It seemed that Professor Dumbledore had wanted Harry in his Uncle's house and under the protective blood magic as long as possible this summer. Then he had simply vanished the morning that 'Mad-Eye' Moody and his squad of Aurors had gone to pick him up and take him to Hogwarts. Everyone was a bit frantic until he had shown up on the Hogwarts Express, when they all breathed a collective sigh of relief.  
  
Harry was scolded by Professor McGonagall and then released back into the passenger cars of the train. When we found him, he was in an empty car by himself, just reading.  
  
This was the first sign that he was breaking off from us.  
  
When we came in and sat down, he answered all of our questions with short, simple answers and went back to his book. A textbook to be precise. Too bad I didn't realize then that it was a few levels more advanced than where we were supposed to be.  
  
Ron and I attempted to cheer him up and draw him into conversation, but he would just give the same short answers, accompanied by sad smiles this time. At that point, we just thought it was sadness from Sirius's death.  
  
Well, that was part of it at least.  
  
Harry never used to have the Daily Prophet delivered at his Uncle's house. Apparently he had started this summer. One article in particular had caught his attention.  
  
**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE AND BOY-WHO-LIVED STAGE HOAX!**  
LUCIUS MALFOY CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES!  
  
Nothing else really needs to be said on the matter. The contents of the article were easy to guess given Fudge's delusions. The only strange thing was the lack of any legal action taken against Harry and the Headmaster like there was last year. The only reason we found out that Harry knew was that he had for some reason saved the clipping and Ron saw it one afternoon when Harry was getting out his Firebolt for Ron to borrow for the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match.  
  
The second sign he was shutting himself in.  
  
When Harry quietly approached Professor McGonagall after the sorting feast and left quietly, she just sat there, a disbelieving look on her face. A few days later, Ron was named the new team captain, and was left with some unsettling news. He needed to find a new seeker.  
  
Harry Potter had quit Quiddich, despite the fact that he was being allowed back after his ban the year before.  
  
At that point the third sign became somewhat ridiculous, as if we weren't already worried about him. When we couldn't find Harry in Gryffindor tower, we searched the school without success. Until we looked in the library. Harry was reading and taking notes on potions. _Potions_ of all things!  
  
I knew Harry needed better grades in Professor Snape's class if he wanted to be an Auror, but directly after the sorting feast was a little much even for me.  
  
And Harry kept studying. Nothing could sway him. He studied in all of his breaks between classes. He studied late into the night. He woke up early and was in the library for a few hours before breakfast, reading who knows what. He was always studying advanced things, dangerously advanced. He studied through every Hogsmeade visit, except one. Ron put the twin's newest invention on Harry's plate at dinner on Friday, Snoring Scones. Harry woke up in the Three Broomsticks the next day. He glanced around a bit, and then at his earliest opportunity, he just left.  
  
At least he didn't go back to the castle.  
  
Harry went shopping instead. He needed some more school supplies he said. Apparently he was out of parchment, and was getting close to being out of quills and ink. And he kept studying. He was doing everything right in class without effort this term, but this was contrasted with his attitude. He simply did what he was told and nothing else.  
  
The last sign was when Professor Dumbledore couldn't even pull him out of it. The Professor actually called him out of Transfiguration one day to talk to him, but whatever happened up there, it didn't change Harry's habits at all. It was common gossip that Harry had placed a small cot in the restricted section of the library where it couldn't be seen and simply never left the library at all except for class and meals.  
  
Sometime after that, we couldn't even find him in the library anymore. He would just vanish for long periods of time, making sure that the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map were with him at all times so that he couldn't be tracked. Whenever he was asked, he simple said he was 'studying'. Whatever it was he was studying, he obviously didn't want us involved. Ron and I had decided that it was best for now simply to let him have some space.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
I shook my head clear of my thoughts.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, sorry Ron. The last time I saw Harry was last night. In the library again."  
  
"Again? It's Christmas Hermione! Where the bloody hell is that prat?!"  
  
I frowned.  
  
"Watch your langue Ron! What would Luna think?"  
  
Harry's reclusive behavior aside, life moved on for the rest of us, albeit slowly. Ron and Luna had gotten together against all odds. The weirdest thing about their relationship was that she tolerated Ron referring to her as 'Loony'. Of course, it was different when Ron said it as opposed to everyone else. With Ron, it was more a term of endearment, or a private joke, not a cut down like it was from most people. To the amusement of the rest of us, even Harry cracked a small smile, Ron had to put up with being 'Ronny' or 'Ronnikens'.  
  
Of course, Harry's problems and Ron's love life weren't the only things we had to worry about. Draco Malfoy was another problem entirely. This was, ironically, because he _wasn't_ actually trying to be a problem. He was, in a strange, Slytherin, sort of way, attempting to get on our good sides.  
  
The reason for which became apparent when Colin Creevey came screaming into the common room one day with pictures of him and Ginny making out in a secluded hallway. After that, and after we got Ron to calm down and stop hexing Malfoy on sight, Draco had taken to waiting outside Gryffindor tower every morning to escort Ginny down to breakfast.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
I blushed. My mind had wandered again.  
  
"Sorry Ron. But what do you mean he's gone? He's probably already at breakfast, like always."  
  
Ron shook his head.  
  
"No Hermione, he's not. I saw him last night. I was still up when he came into the room and laid down. When I was sure he was asleep, I laid down wards, just to make sure he stayed for once! And when I got up…"  
  
I finished for him.  
  
"He was gone."  
  
I paused for a moment and then continued.  
  
"Well, maybe he just snuck out. I mean, who knows _what_ he's been reading and learning this year. Not like _we_ would know."  
  
Ron sighed and nodded.  
  
"I know Hermione. It's just… I have this really bad feeling you know?"  
  
I nodded; a bit more worried this time. I personally think that signs and omens are rubbish, but both of us feeling it was not good at all.  
  
"Well, we won't find anything out standing here. Let's get down to breakfast."  
  
A few minutes later we had Ginny in tow and exited the common room, to find Draco waiting outside, like he usually did during the school year.  
  
But Draco Malfoy was supposed to be at Malfoy Manor this break.  
  
Draco looked at us, an unreadable expression on his face. Dread filled me instantly, and my hand began inching for my wand on instinct. Ginny started to run to him, but he held up a hand to stop her. He spoke a few words, then turned around and left.  
  
"For what it's worth, I'm sorry."  
  
Ron's wand was out in an instant, scanning the hall for attackers. But there were none, and we proceeded down to the breakfast hall, our original destination. The Christmas feast was laid out like always, but there was no sign of either Harry or any of the Professors. I looked at Ron, and he looked back. Ginny was just looking confused from the combination of a missing Harry and Draco's mysterious comments. In the absence of anyone else, I took charge.  
  
"Come on you two. We're going to the Headmaster's Office. I'll bet anything whatever's going on is happening there."  
  
The walk down the corridors and up the stairs was silent. None of us knew what was happening, and none of us wanted to voice an opinion. Soon we stood at the gargoyle and began guessing the password, our words a bit more urgent now that the information, and the accompanying panic, had settled in. After finally getting the password, Ton Tongue Toffee, we rushed up the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office. We knocked, but I don't think it was heard over the shouting voices inside. Professor McGonagall answered. She looked angry, but her face softened a little when she saw us.  
  
"Oh. You children go have breakfast. The Headmaster will send for you a bit later I'd imagine."  
  
"But Professor…!"  
  
The stern look returned.  
  
"No 'buts' Mr. Weasley. Go down to the Great Hall. Now."  
  
Ginny and I ended up dragging Ron away before he got us all in detention or something, and went back down to breakfast.  
  
"Something's really wrong here."  
  
Ginny looked at Ron with an incredulous look on her face.  
  
"No, really? When'd you figure that one out?!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and pouted as we took our seats at the table. It was just a placating gesture, and we all knew it. The tension was thick. Then the morning owls came, and I paid the owl that brought my copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
**BOY-WHO-MURDERED! LUCIUS MALFOY FOUND DEAD!**  
OTHER BODIES ON SCENE, DEATH TOLL AT 5!  
  
Draco's words were becoming clearer to me as I read the article. The byline wasn't Rita Skeeter, so I knew that the article was at least somewhat factual, if biased against Harry simply because it was the Daily Prophet. According to the article, an insane Harry Potter Attacked Malfoy Manor late last night and killed Lucius Malfoy and four others on the pretense that one of the bodies, completely unidentifiable, was Voldemort. There were two witnesses. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.  
  
With everything else that had happened this morning, it took a moment for it to sink in emotionally. When it did, my mouth went dry and my hands went slack, letting the paper fall to the table. Ron looked over worriedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sent a letter the next day. Hedwig fluttered down and sat on my shoulder as I unfurled the letter. She then hooted angrily as Minister Fudge ripped it out of my hands. He was one of the screaming voices in the headmaster's office yesterday. Fortunately, he had some sense of manners, since he apparently lacked intelligence, and read out loud.  
  
_Dear Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and whatever Professors and Ministry staff may be present:  
  
I suppose at this point, if you are reading this, you are looking for some sort of justification for what was reported yesterday in the Daily Prophet.  
  
I'd like to keep this short, so I won't go into an incredible amount of detail, both for my safety and the privacy of others. I was woken from my sleep very early Christmas morning by a rather startling vision of Voldemort torturing Draco. I noted, and circumvented, Ron's wards rather easily (If you're interested in stronger ones Ron, I'd suggest Watchful Warding for a start) and slipped out of the room.  
  
With the invisibility cloak and the passage to Honeyduke's, it was a simple matter of using the floo system to get to Malfoy Manor. That's really the problem with Voldemort's schemes I suppose, he expects something sneaky, so he sometimes forgets to block the obvious things. I am, of course, referring to the fact that he forgot to make Crouch spell the portkey in the Tri-Wizard Tournament to be one way instead of two. Or maybe it was just that he didn't expect me to either come to Draco's aid or even believe the vision after what happened last year. Who knows.  
  
In any event, reaching the Manor was relatively easy. The battle that followed was not. I won't bore you with the details, but I will say that though several Death Eaters died at my hand, at no point did I use an unforgivable. Regrettably, they bought Voldemort time to escape, though not before I discovered something rather… disconcerting… about him. It's not important to the story though. After the battle I stayed for several hours, binding both my wounds and those of Draco and Narcissa. I don't think I'll go into too much detail on what happened to either of them. In fact, I really think it's better if say nothing at all.  
  
This letter is being sent because I realize that to come back to Hogwarts is to be given a one-way ticket to Azkaban, and with Voldemort still on the loose I can't afford to have that happen. He will pay eventually, of that I have no doubt.  
  
I imagine Minister Fudge will want to 'freeze my assets' now that I'm officially on the run. I wish him good luck, but I think he will find that I have no assets left to freeze, as the letter Hedwig dropped off before this told them what to do with the money and other things present in both my vault and what I received of Sirius' earlier this year.  
  
As to my things currently in Hogwarts, if the Ministry doesn't confiscate them, I would like the Firebolt to go permanently to Ron. The supply of books that I have bought goes to Hermione, who may keep them or donate to the school library as she pleases. The book with the pictures of my parents goes to Remus Lupin, who above all in my life would appreciate it most. I have instructed Hedwig to remain with Hermione, and not to return, so that I will not be tracked.  
  
I apologize if this seems rather morbid, but it has to be done. As you can well imagine, I cannot be connected with anything of my old life, as even if I am successful in destroying Voldemort, my actions last night make it impossible for me to come back to any of it. Therefore, for all intents and purposed, the boy known as Harry Potter might as well be dead.  
  
I also apologize for not being the friend I should have this year, but in the end I fear it was necessary. I have regretted a great many things in my short life, but none so much as this, I think. I do not regret what I did last night. If I hadn't… I shudder to think of the consequences to Draco and his mother. Of last night I regret only that I missed my chance at Voldemort and that it is quite likely I will never see any of my loved ones again.  
  
With deep regret, and love to those I consider friends and family,  
  
Harry James Potter_


	2. Raptor

Chapter 1 - Raptor  
  
I'm not sure why, but I kind of expected it to happen one day. The day we'd all wake up and the Daily Prophet would be saying that Harry had finally snapped. It's not really something someone calling himself Harry's best mate should really do, but something cynical in the back of my mind kept saying it.  
  
**BOY-WHO-LIVED FOUND!**  
DID WE REALLY WANT TO?  
  
I looked over at my wife, Luna, who was paler than usual, and I sat down, not really knowing what to think. The article was rubbish, of that I was sure.  
  
_Surely Harry couldn't be doing these things? I mean, he's… Harry._  
  
According to the article, Harry was now 'Lord Potter' and Voldemort's successor, the delirium of 'his fans turning on him' and 'the stress of the situation' finally catching up to him.  
  
His first victims were muggleborn families and small communities. It was a cold morning in our house, and in the houses of all we knew. Even Draco, as much of a git as I still thought him to be, seemed very shaken. Though that may have been more the fact that convinced him it was Harry was the mangled body of Professor Snape being dumped on Hogwarts doorstep, along with a highly insulting note.  
  
I didn't want to believe that it was Harry, and I held out for a long time, but the evidence just kept mounting, month after month. Soon after that, it seemed to the older Wizards that the dark days were being brought back. But hope was not lost completely. We had lived through the dark times once, now we just needed to again. According to the Daily Prophet, and I take anything they say with a pinch of salt, we just had to wait for someone to do something. Draco snorted over that. He made a few scathing comments to the press on how the last 'hero' had turned on us. As I recall, Ginny didn't speak to Draco for several weeks after that.  
  
But it seems that the Daily Prophet was right for once.  
  
One day, an attack failed, and it was all due to one man. Trey Hiam Raptor. According to witnesses, the hawk animagus flew in through the apparation wards just after the 'Reapers', Harry's elite assault force, arrived and began cursing them into the next week. A lot of people were skeptical of Trey at first, after all, how could he simply know where Harry was going to strike? Raptor ignored all criticisms though, and he kept going, attack after attack, as many and more than humanly possible. This swayed many people to his side. Hermione's still suspicious of him, even after he saved my life at the Quidditch World Cup. I think she's nutters, but that's another story.  
  
But time passed as it always does. Hermione went to a wizarding university, and I went off and joined the Chudley Cannons as Keeper. Luna still wears those outrageous hats to the games, but somehow I don't mind as much anymore. If she didn't love me she wouldn't take the time to make them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I brushed back my long hair nervously and Hedwig cooed at me from my shoulder reassuringly.  
  
I'm always nervous on the first day of school. Having been to Draco and Ginny's wedding last week didn't help matters much, either, as it was attacked by Reapers.  
  
When Draco and Ginny were right in the middle of their vows, it happened. Reapers apparated in suddenly in their pristine white robes, then parted for _him_ to come through. Most of us didn't wait, and reached instantly for our wands, but in the confusion we couldn't aim properly with all of the other wedding guests getting in the way, and were forced to wait for a clear shot while they gibbered. While we were waiting, the Reapers had finished their parting, and a man in a hooded white robe with red and gold designs came through. He raised his hands and pushed back his hood, revealing messy black hair, piercing green eyes framed by tasteful glasses, and the telltale lightning bolt scar. I hadn't seen Harry in the six years since he left, and I couldn't believe it was really him. There was a malicious smirk on his face, and his voice was mocking as he spoke.  
  
"Now Ginny, I really can't believe you didn't invite me."  
  
He let out a mock sigh before continuing, the evil smirk never leaving his face.  
  
"Well, let's see… if I'm to follow the tradition for being snubbed on occasions like these… well, you should fall into a deep, deep sleep from which you can never return."  
  
Another pause, and we were all holding our breath.  
  
"But that's a bit too cliché, don't you think? Let's try something a bit more… permanent!"  
  
"AVADA…"  
  
"STUPEFY!"  
  
Harry was then thrown back by one of the more powerful stunning spells I'd ever scene. It had been thrown by a man I hadn't noticed a moment ago. Standing protectively in front of the married couple to be, he was tall and lanky with eerie golden eyes, a large nose looking something like a bird's beak, and straight, fine black hair that was gathered into a ponytail that reminded me a little of Sirius. Harry was up in an instant, seemingly shrugging off the spell as the Reapers held back.  
  
"Raptor."  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"Potter."  
  
The two remained staring at each other for a moment, then Harry swore and apparated out followed by his Reapers as the Aurors came onto the scene.  
  
The man I now knew to be Trey Hiam Raptor snorted then, and waited for the Aurors to clear the scene before attempting to leave. He got about three steps before being confronted by several Aurors.  
  
"Mr. Raptor, may I ask you a few questions?"  
  
He arched a brow.  
  
"And what, pray tell, sir Auror, would be the response if I were to say no?"  
  
The Auror grinned.  
  
"I'm afraid I'd have to insist, sir."  
  
Raptor arched and eyebrow and 'hmphed'.  
  
"Then don't _ask_ man, demand, or you won't get anywhere in life."  
  
The Auror nodded.  
  
"Then, _sir_, I'm afraid you're required to answer my questions. First: How did you know to come here?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and frowned a bit.  
  
"The first time I was just lucky. I happened to be in the area, and I hurried to the scene. Once I knew who it was, I started trying to anticipate his moves and started prowling around the area, hunting him, learning what areas he was likely to strike and what he wasn't. Didn't take a genius to realize that this place would be a prime target today."  
  
The Auror nodded, then shook his hand.  
  
"That seems to be all from me Mr. Raptor, but I believe that there's someone else trying to get a hold of you…"  
  
The black-haired, beak-nosed man turned suddenly to find Minister Fudge behind him, a broad grin on his face, hand extended to shake.  
  
"Wonderful work Mr. Raptor, simply wonderful."  
  
Fudge had to let his hand drop after a moment when it was clear that Trey wasn't going to shake it. He seemed a little bewildered, but continued on. I noted with some amusement that Mr. Raptor's left eye began twitching slightly.  
  
"Well, Mr. Raptor, I was wondering if you'd like to join my Auror squads? Grand pay for work you're already doing-"  
  
Raptor cut him off, and began backing him into a corner. I followed discretely, trying to hear the conversation.  
  
"No. Let's get one thing straight Minister. If you had acted all those years ago, back when this first started, I would not have lost everything and everyone I ever cared about. I don't like you, and will most definitely not be working for you. I will, as a matter of fact, use whatever influence I have to keep you from ever being re-elected again."  
  
I grinned slightly as Fudge worked his mouth open and shut reflexively, like a fish. He finally seemed to find his voice though.  
  
"Well, um… j-just think of the good you could do with the backing of the Ministry, you'd be the most famous wizard alive!"  
  
He laughed out loud at that. He quieted down then, and spoke softly, and I could see the passion in his golden eyes as he spoke.  
  
"I read somewhere that good should not be done for any price. Good should be done because it is good, and nothing else. Praise and rewards only taint your soul, together with whatever good you do. No, Minister Fudge, I will not take a position among your Aurors. I am going to a place where I can do some _real_ good."  
  
Fudge frowned.  
  
"And where would that be?"  
  
He smirked then.  
  
"I've agreed to take the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor at Hogwarts. Good day Minister."  
  
At that point, Draco Malfoy came over and led him off, shaking his hand profusely in thanks, and the two began speaking in low voices. Trey stayed for the rest of the ceremony, and by the end of the reception, he and Draco were laughing and talking like old friends, until Trey was apparently about ready to leave.  
  
That was when Rita Skeeter cornered him. She was almost purring as she came up, her quick quotes quill in hand.  
  
"Mr. Raptor…"  
  
He didn't even wait for her to finish the question. His wand shot up in the blink of an eye and she stopped dead. I had to bite my lip to keep from bursting out laughing.  
  
"I am afraid, Ms. Skeeter, that you will find my patience for the press short in the extreme."  
  
Then he walked over to Draco and mumbled a few words before shaking his hand, and kissing Ginny's alternatively. Then he turned in my direction and winked. While I was trying to puzzle my brain on just what, if anything, he meant by that, he walked out.  
  
_And now I can't seem to get him out of my head…  
  
There's something about him… the way he moves, his actions, his words… I've seen it somewhere before, of that I'm sure. I just can't place where…_  
  
Hedwig cooed again, reminding me to get a move on. It felt a little weird taking Professor Snape's place as potions professor at Hogwarts, but I can't honestly think of anywhere else I'd rather be. Especially at times like these, when people keep dying.  
  
It's not fear, even though I will never want to face my former best friend in combat. It's about readying the next generation to be able to face whatever that comes their way. I don't think I'll ever be ready to face Harry. I don't think I ever could, for that matter. But if history has taught me one thing, it's that it repeats itself.  
  
_And one of these young faces might be the one who eventually takes him down._  
  
Then Hedwig screeched suddenly, and launched off my shoulder into the sky, coming to a halt on a branch next to a…  
  
_Hawk? I didn't know there were any… oh, right. 'Professor' Raptor._  
  
I waved to the professor on the branch, who bobbed his head in acknowledgement before lifting off and flying back to the castle.  
  
"Hedwig!"  
  
Hedwig was poised to follow him, but reluctantly flew back down and perched on top of Crookshank's cage, hooting a little. I smiled back at her. Despite Harry's betrayal, she was a loyal friend.  
  
"Yes, yes, Hedwig, we'll be at the castle soon. Keep your feathers on."  
  
She hooted again in response before fluttering up to my shoulder. She paused only to nip my ear affectionately before flying off again, this time for the owlry. I shook my head and resumed my hike up to the castle.  
  
The castle doors opened before me, and Professor McGonagall stepped out with a warm smile to help me with my things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life, I have discovered over the years, is a game. It is, of a certainty, the most dangerous and all encompassing game ever to be played, and every day is a new hand. It is a game to be played as well and as frequently as possible, some days with more fervor than others, trusting to a combination of wits, skill, and sheer blind stupid luck to get you through.  
  
The rules are simple. If you're alive at the end of the day, you've won the round. If you're dead you've lost the game. It doesn't sound fair, but who said that life is fair? This isn't to say you can't have days where you end with less 'chips' than you've started with. In those situations, you're down, but you're never out until the time comes to cash in. There have been times I've had trouble remembering that.  
  
Like the day I lost what was left of my family, and all of my friends. But I've recovered, and I've shown the heartless bastard who took them from me that I play for keeps. He stripped me over everything I'd had except my life twice now, and I'd be damned if I'd give him a chance for a third time.  
  
_Potter…_  
  
The name swirls in my mind, never completely leaving it. It's funny the comfort I used to take from that name. Back when…  
  
"Professor Raptor?"  
  
I blinked, coming out of my thoughts, seeing the face of the pretty young witch I'd seen at Malfoy's wedding.  
  
"What can I do for you Professor Granger?"  
  
I raised my head to see a slightly amused young woman.  
  
_Great. What have I done this time?_  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Umm, the staff meeting's over. And you should call me Hermione. I mean, we _are_ both professors."  
  
I rolled my eyes a bit and I rose out of my chair and threw her one of my most winning smiles.  
  
"Sorry, Hermione then. But only if you call me Trey."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Sure."  
  
I held the door open for her as we exited, mentally berating myself for getting sidetracked at an orientation meeting like that.  
  
"How obvious was I?"  
  
She grinned. That wasn't a good sign. Ever.  
  
"It was apparent earlier when you didn't comment or protest at all to being named Slythern head of house."  
  
"Oh Merlin… Just my luck. This could only happen to me. Nobody else has this luck. Nobody."  
  
She started to smile, then a brief wave of sadness passed over her face.  
  
"Okay, what'd I say?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"It's nothing, really."  
  
I arched an eyebrow, but let it pass. Then I grimaced.  
  
"I suppose I had better go up to see the Headmaster. Can't wait to find out what _else_ I missed."  
  
She smiled a little then nodded.  
  
"Yes, that's true. Go down to the end of the hall and turn left. There's a big gargoyle out in front of it, you can't miss it."  
  
I mumbled a 'thanks' and skittered off towards Dumbledore's office, leaving Hermione in my dust.  
  
A few moments later, I sat in Headmaster Dumbledore's office, under the scrutiny of Fawkes, his Phoenix. That in itself was enough to make anyone sweat. Phoenixes have impressive magic.  
  
"Have I kept you waiting long, Trey?"  
  
I started and almost leapt straight out of my skin at the voice, my hand going almost instinctively for my wand. I resisted the impulse draw it though, recognizing the voice as Dumbledore's. I turned to him, and straightened a bit under his gaze, like a child caught doing something wrong.  
  
"No, Headmaster."  
  
There was a merry twinkle in his eyes that almost, almost hid the ever searching, ever appraising look that he was giving me. At least I didn't feel singled out, the man did it to everyone, whether he realized it or not.  
  
"Albus, Trey, Albus. We are equals after all."  
  
I flushed slightly in my seat.  
  
"Sorry… Albus… I'm just a little new to this, that's all."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I suppose Hermione has told you your duties in addition to your teaching?"  
  
"She mentioned something about me being Slytherin head of house, but that's all. And I hope she was joking on that part."  
  
The amused twinkle in his eye grew.  
  
"No, Trey, she was not. You have indeed been made Slytherin head of house."  
  
I sighed, and tried valiantly to come up with a way out of this.  
  
"Isn't that position normally held by the potions professor, given the proximity of the potions classroom to the dungeons?"  
  
Dumbledore's slight smile widened and he shook his head.  
  
"While that is usually the case, I'm afraid that Hermione simply doesn't have the temperament for it. While I will admit that you don't exactly fit the requirements yourself, you are the closest here."  
  
I sighed; apparently Albus wasn't going to let me back out of this one gracefully. I would have to raise a stink to do so, and that simply wasn't an option. Not with what I had planned. I'd simply have to grin, bear with it, and hope I didn't have a breakdown.  
  
"Very well, sir. Was there anything else I missed? Besides my dignity flying out the doorway, I mean."  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"No, Trey, there was nothing else. At least you didn't fall asleep."  
  
I smiled a little.  
  
"Yes, I suppose there is that. Out of curiosity, has that ever happened?"  
  
"Yes, Trey. Once. To my knowledge, anyway. It seems I didn't get quite enough sleep the night before the meeting. My first year as headmaster too. Quite embarrassing."  
  
_You've got to be kidding me… oh well._  
  
After almost successfully squelching my laughter, I made my goodbyes to the Headmaster and proceeded to the door.  
  
"And Trey?"  
  
I turned slightly.  
  
"Yes Headmaster?"  
  
"Try not to cause any… large disturbances… while you're here."  
  
"Sure."  
  
I went down the stairs, my mind turning to other, darker, matters as I did so, like why I was really here. Teaching Defense against the Dark Arts would prove interesting I was sure, but something had to be done about Potter, and fast.  
  
And here was the only place I would be able to figure out how. Assuming I played my cards right. One other thought ran more or less constantly in my brain as I wandered back to the staff tower, and I wasn't sure whether it was good, bad, or just another element to be dealt with in the grand game of life.  
  
_Dumbledore knows…_


	3. Attack

Many, many thanks to my beta-reader, newbi, for the sorting hat song. That rocked.  
  
Chapter 2 - Attack  
  
_Countless times I have been on this stool,  
A smelly old hat I may seem to you.  
But I'm not just any stinky old hat you see,  
For a magical intelligence lies within me.  
  
From long ago in the past I came,  
T'was the founders who gave me my name.  
Gryffindor, who was bold, and brave to the core.  
Hufflepuff, a hard worker, and burdens she bore.  
Slytherin, cunning, not much of a saint.  
Ravenclaw, book-wise, but snobbish she aint.  
And these four decided to start a school,  
Hogwarts, it was, for teaching wands to be a tool.  
  
But then arises the problem of learners,  
They're taught to use wands like Bunsen Burners.  
And thus came about the houses' idea,  
Which is the reason of why I am here.  
Each founder was special in their own ways,  
Though together they had spent their days.  
  
Gryffindor, the fearless, groomed many as brave,  
And felt that wands were best used to save.  
Hufflepuff, hard workers, complain they don't,  
And patient they are, betray you they won't.  
Slytherin, seemingly scheming, yet friends you'll find there,  
For though they are crafty, they will still care.  
Ravenclaw, the smart one, no trouble with studies,  
Witty they are, and there you'll find good buddies.  
  
These are the fours houses that are here,  
I'll sort you in one for sure my dear.  
So come try me, please show no fear,  
For in an instant, I'll sort you right here.  
Put me on your head, and don't be a mouse,  
In moments I'll announce your honourable house!_  
  
I clapped politely as the song ended, like every year, but couldn't help but feel that something was… off. Wrong in some way. I didn't know what it was; I just couldn't seem to put my finger on it. The feeling faded as the sorting ceremony commenced, until the last little first year was left.  
  
"Mary Zanclar."  
  
The first year walked up and placed the sorting hat on her head. I tried to smile encouragingly, but the girl didn't really have the best vantage point to see me.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
I smiled and clapped, though it was a bit more enthusiastic than the clapping I gave when the student was sorted into another house. It might have been four years since I graduated from Hogwarts, but I still definitely pulled for Gryffindor.  
  
At a low moan, I glanced to my right, seeing Trey look out over the Slytherin table with a mixture of horrified revulsion and depressed resignation. I almost giggled at this, but stopped myself, as I wouldn't have wanted to be in his position myself. I did roll my eyes though.  
  
_It was his own fault after all._  
  
With little Mary Zanclar sorted, and I gazed over the room, and realized what was wrong. The tables were about half the length they were in my school days. It was sad to see that there seemed to be fewer little wizards and witches to teach than when I attended.  
  
_Damn you Harry. Damn you. You knew that teaching was something I wanted to do and you deprived me of a full happy classroom in addition to everything else you've done._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked out over the classroom and the students sitting there with a look of consternation. These were fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Not exactly what I wanted to start any day with, much less my first one.  
  
_This will not go well._  
  
"All right, students. Welcome to another year of Defence classes. You have OWLs this year, so naturally that means I'll pile on the work until you scream and then give you more, as is every other teacher you have. Grading will be strict, harsh, and cruel, because without it you don't stand a snowball's chance in… Hades… of passing your Defence OWL, much less surviving in today's world."  
  
I paused for a moment to take in the looks of shock that were coming at me. I grinned.  
  
"You don't want to know what I'm putting the seventh years through for their NEWTs."  
  
That got a small laugh out of them. But I wasn't kidding. They'd be ready for almost anything, or they wouldn't pass the class. Fortunately most of my proposed curriculum for this year was practical things, so I wouldn't be grading much outside of class. I gazed out over the classroom.  
  
"Now, who wants to tell me who you had for Defence last year?"  
  
About a dozen hands sprung up, about three-quarters of the room. I pointed to one boy near the back.  
  
"Yes… Mr… Thomas, is it?"  
  
The kid nodded. I took a small sip from my flask.  
  
"Yes sir. We had Lockheart."  
  
I promptly swallowed before I could spray my students with the contents. My proposed curriculum would have to be completely tossed out.  
  
"Good lord. Did you kids learn anything last year?"  
  
Thomas, Kennedy if I recalled his first name correctly, grinned.  
  
"Not in this class sir."  
  
I arched an eyebrow at him, but sighed theatrically.  
  
"Well. That sets me back a bit. I was rather hoping you'd have had someone at least slightly competent to teach you. No matter. Accio Tests."  
  
The class groaned as the door to my office flew open and a stack of papers flew into my outstretched hand.  
  
"Relax. I want your very best on this exam, but it won't be going on your final grade in any way. This is mostly so that I have an idea of where you all stand as far your standard go. I encourage you to do your best, because _one way or another_ you will all be caught up to where you should be by the end of the year."  
  
I paused for a moment.  
  
"Or you'll fail trying. And no one will fail for lack of effort on my part."  
  
I magically shot the papers out to their desks, and sat behind mine, taking another small swig from the flask.  
  
_It's going to be a long day._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I smiled as the first years left my classroom.  
  
_They're such a bright and eager bunch._  
  
I exited after them, traversing the halls to the library for my off period. I needed the specifics of a healing potion for my sixth years, who I had after the hour was up.  
  
"I didn't know half the stuff on that test. Did you?"  
  
I glanced over. There were two boys talking. The second shook his head.  
  
"Do you really think that fifth years are supposed to know all that stuff? Defence this year is going to be brutal."  
  
The first boy snorted.  
  
"Well, what do you expect? We had Lockheart for a few years. We haven't learned half the stuff we're supposed to. Professor Raptor's just doing his job."  
  
I arched an eyebrow.  
  
_Lockheart? The only reason Dumbledore would hire Lockheart again is if… no one else would take it…_  
  
I sighed at the thought. The defence position still had its so-called curse on it, and the students suffered as a result. The second boy snorted.  
  
"I know that. It's just I thought this year was going to be hard enough because of our OWLs, you know?"  
  
"I'm aware. I'm just glad we had able teachers for the rest of our subjects."  
  
I found what I wanted in the library and left. Obviously Professor Raptor was going to be rather strict. But I wondered if that was going to be a good thing or a bad thing. It sounded like they would need incredible amounts of help by the looks of things. But I'd wait and see what happened before saying anything or acting on what I'd heard.  
  
Classes went smoothly for several days afterwards, even if there were constant complaints about the workload in defence. The first weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, in an attempt to acclimate the students back to school life.  
  
I was enjoying my time as one of the escorts, when the ground seemed to rock under my feet at a tremendous explosion. I spun around.  
  
"All students are to proceed immediately to the castle. NOW!"  
  
I turned and ran out, leaving the students to run back for the castle while going to search for any others. The noise was coming from Honeyduke's. And people dressed in white robes were pouring into the area.  
  
_NO!_  
  
The Reapers had cornered several students who had been passing through the general area when it happened, and Madam Hooch was running forward, casting as she went.  
  
"STUPEFY!"  
  
The Reaper she cast at just smirked as he dodged and her spell flew by to hit a student. I kept moving forward watching in vain as I did when a hooded figure with red and gold embroidery raised his wand.  
  
"ERUMPO!"  
  
I fell to my knees, watching in terror, as Madam Hooch's body seemed to convulse for a moment, before exploding in a shower of blood, splattering in all directions, even onto the students against the wall.  
  
I gaped in shock as the room fell silent in the wake of the horrible vision. There was a muffled 'thump' as something hit the ground and rolled towards me. I felt bile rise in my throat as I realised that it was Madam Hooch's head. I emptied the contents of my stomach onto the ground as I saw the look of shock on her lifeless face.   
  
The sound of my violent retching attracted the attention of the Reapers. They moved forward, but the embroidered one waved them back, and then approached me himself.  
  
"Hello Hermione."  
  
_Oh no…_  
  
I suddenly connected him back to the wedding.  
  
_Harry…_  
  
I scrambled backwards, drawing my wand as I went, not that it mattered.  
  
"EXPELIARMUS!"  
  
A moment later, my wand was sitting in his hand, and he was still continuing forward as I continued backwards.  
  
And then I hit the wall.  
  
Harry leered at me and continued forward as I rose, flattening myself against the wall, wishing for all the world that I could fall right through it. He tossed back the hood as he got close, letting me see the green orbs that I'd once found hope in, now revealing nothing more than base instincts. He placed a hand under my chin, forcing me to look up at him.  
  
"You've certainly… grown… Hermione. We didn't really get a chance to talk at the wedding, did we? And I so wanted to talk to you then too. What a shame. I wonder? Should I take you with me? I could, you know. I could show you everything out there that Dumbledore doesn't want people knowing… Would you like that? You've always liked learning new things… Maybe we could invite a few of the others… Ronald… Virginia… Malfoy… Oh yes, Malfoy should definitely see some of this. What do you think?"  
  
I tried to knee him, but he twisted slightly, and my knee fell harmlessly on his thigh instead of my intended target.  
  
"PULSUS! EVERBERO!"  
  
Suddenly, Harry was ripped away from me, and seemingly struck across the chin by nothing, yet he still went sprawling back. I turned to find Professor Raptor standing there, wand still straight out at Harry, stalking forward.  
  
_What in the… when did he get here? And without anyone noticing?_  
  
Harry was up in a flash, wand drawn at Raptor. He grinned at Raptor.  
  
"Let's finish this, hmm?"  
  
Raptor just laughed.  
  
"Really? Surely you remember what happened the last time we duelled each other directly? Care to risk it again?"  
  
Harry just kept grinning.  
  
"ICTUS!"  
  
"PERSECO!"  
  
The two bolts clashed harmlessly against each other, and Trey stepped back a little shocked.  
  
"What? How did?"  
  
Harry just smiled.  
  
"FRENDO!"  
  
Raptor's eyes widened and he leapt to the side. I didn't recognize the curse, but I'm sure that anything Harry was sending at him was nasty. Suddenly a large number of pops sounded, as Aurors Apparated into the area. Harry swore.  
  
"Next time Raptor, next time."  
  
With that, Harry Apparated out. Trey smirked then.  
  
"Does he even realise how absolutely stupid he sounds?"  
  
I sat there, watching the pattern engraved in blood on the ground. One of the Aurors turned to me.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
I blinked.  
  
"Neville?"  
  
He followed my gaze.  
  
"Who…?"  
  
"Madam Hooch…"  
  
He closed his eyes, and I noted that Trey had stopped smirking, and was kneeling by the center, head bowed with his eyes closed as well.  
  
"Damn… If only we'd been here sooner."  
  
I gave a small smile.  
  
"You did your best Neville. That's all you can do."  
  
"Sometimes the best isn't good enough, Hermione."  
  
We looked over to see Trey, his eyes still staring down at the head. He went on.  
  
"Sometimes, no matter what a person does, no matter how hard he tries, the inevitable happens. I was closer than you, Mr. Longbottom, and I was still too late to save Madam Hooch. If you wish to blame anyone, blame me. I was here, but I didn't realize until it was too late. I claim responsibility."  
  
Neville blinked.  
  
"Mist… Professor Raptor… You aren't to blame for this. Nor do I really blame myself. I blame the one who did this. I blame Harry Potter."  
  
Neville's eyes were like flint as he said this, and you'd never have guessed that as a boy, he could be scared so easily. Trey stared back equally as hard, then suddenly turned, and his voice came back hard and cold as he walked away.  
  
"Do as you wish."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sighed as I watched Raptor go off like that.  
  
_There's something about him…_  
  
I turned to look back at Hermione. I hadn't known Madam Hooch that well, as I didn't really like flying that much in school, and still preferred to do without it now.  
  
_But it still hurts to see one of my professors killed like that._  
  
I sighed and looked at my friend who was still staring at the lifeless head. I gently guided her away from it and began to gently question her.  
  
_An Auror's work is never done._  
  
"Can you tell me what happened Hermione?"  
  
She nodded slowly, and began to speak.  
  
Several hours later, with all the gruesome details catalogued, I took Hermione back to her room in the castle to let her sleep.  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
I shrugged. Raptor was an okay guy; he just closed up after tragedies. We'd crossed paths a few times after he'd started trying to stop Potter. People deal with grief differently.  
  
_If Hermione's anything like she used to be, then she'll be in the library tomorrow, keeping herself busy with something._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wandered the halls that night, unable to sleep. Things were rapidly progressing to the next level. The attack on Hogsmeade was too uncoordinated for it to have been intentional.  
  
_His most likely goal was Hogwarts itself._  
  
That was distressing, because it meant that one game was over, a game that I knew well by now, and a new one had begun.  
  
_And I'm going to have to learn the rules all over again._  
  
Then I paused and frowned, turning back the other direction again.  
  
_Or maybe it's a restart of an old game…_  
  
I didn't like that thought at all. But I was interrupted by muffled sobbing coming from the open door to the astronomy tower. It was a well-known snogging spot for the students, but this sounded otherwise, and therefore worth investigation.  
  
"Lumos."  
  
My wand lit as I entered the enclosure, and I heard the sobbing pause, as well as some scrambling. I proceeded closer, and was shocked by what I saw. Terra Davies, one of my Slytherins, and Leroy Hooch, who was understandably the sobbing one.  
  
"Ms. Davies? Mr. Hooch?"  
  
Terra looked panicked.  
  
"Professor Raptor… Please don't say anything… Leroy, he's…"  
  
I waved my hand to silence her.  
  
"I will not be taking points Ms. Davies. I understand his plight. Though I do wonder why it is that _you_ are here."  
  
It was rather easy to see the slight blush that overcame her. I arched an eyebrow.  
  
"A Slytherin and a Hufflepuff? Dear me, just _what_ is the world coming too?"  
  
She started stammering.  
  
"P-Please don't say anything… I'd be ostracised from the house…"  
  
"I won't be saying anything Ms. Davies. I actually approve. Hope for the future and all that."  
  
"Thank you…"  
  
I looked over sharply. It was not Terra who had uttered that, but Leroy. I smiled a little.  
  
"Of course. As a teacher, I have to ask that you at least consider going back to Hufflepuff and getting some sleep, Mr. Hooch."  
  
He nodded, but looked back up at me.  
  
"What… What happened out there, sir? No one will tell me."  
  
I swore softly under my breath. They were sixth years, they could handle it, but I looked sharply at them anyway.  
  
"You didn't hear me say that. Or any of the rest of this either. As far as anyone else is concerned, I never entered the tower tonight, is that clear? Absolutely secret."  
  
They nodded, and I let my gaze relax a bit.  
  
"I wasn't there until later, but I found out from the Aurors that the curse used was erumpo."  
  
"Erumpo?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Bursting curse. Very nasty."  
  
Terra's eyes widened considerably.  
  
"But… shouldn't that be…"  
  
"Unforgivable? There was never a need for it to be classified as such until now."  
  
Leroy's turn to be confused.  
  
"I don't understand. Something that makes things blow up? Shouldn't that be forbidden automatically?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I understand your reasoning, Mr. Hooch, but that has not been the case. I imagine it's being considered now though."  
  
Terra frowned.  
  
"That didn't answer the question. Why isn't it unforgivable? Before now, at least."  
  
I paused, formulating my thoughts, sinking to sit on the floor with them.  
  
"That is because what Potter did should have been impossible. The curse was originally developed for demolition work, taking out buildings and the like. But it's nature made it outlawed for danger of shrapnel. Physical objects have density, they like to stay together, and the curse forces them to fly apart. On an object that's living, with a certain amount, of spirit, the curse is nearly impossible to perform because the spirit also wants the physical object to stay together, creating a second level of defences."  
  
I paused again, gaining breath. A glance told me that they were both locked onto my words.  
  
"I've read that some of the most powerful wizards, like Dumbledore for instance, though I doubt he's ever tried, can actually get the curse to work on trees and other plants, which have smaller amounts of spirit. But for it to work on a human being…  
  
"In addition to the physical nature wanting to stay together, and the spirit, there is also the mind working in the body's defence, and in this case, the person's magic as well. There are four distinct levels of defence against a curse that is incredibly difficult to cast. Back in the old days, Voldemort and his cronies wouldn't have bothered trying it…"  
  
Leroy's eyes widened again.  
  
"So the reason it wasn't already unforgivable was that it couldn't be done?"  
  
I sighed.  
  
"That's the short of it, yes. But it seems that he's more powerful than we could have dreamed."  
  
They looked at me. Then Terra, her Slytherin side showing through for once in the night, asked the question I was hoping wouldn't be asked.  
  
"Can _you_ do it?"  
  
I shrugged and answered honestly.  
  
"I don't know. Decent wizards don't bother with trying. Now, let me escort you back to your common rooms. I fear the night will be far too short as it is."  
  
AN:  
  
Spells used:  
  
I got these out of an online latin translator, so if anyone has huge issues with them, and is more in the know than I, please say something.  
  
Ictus: Stab  
  
Perseco: Cut  
  
Erumpo: Burst  
  
Pulsus: Push  
  
Everbero: Hit  
  
Frendo: Crush 


End file.
